


Awaiting nightfall

by hazelharbor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, i have no explanation i just have a lot of feelings for xayah and rakan ok, i just love their dynamic so much im a simple man who has a lot of soft thoughts, its just self indulgent drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelharbor/pseuds/hazelharbor
Summary: You can't keep pushing yourself.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Awaiting nightfall

"We're ahead of schedule." Shocked, the headstrong vastayan stood close to the thinning edge of the branch.

Outside city limits, hardly visible through the dense forest ahead. The harsh noon sunlight filters through the tree tops, casting flecks of gold between the leaves to the ground below. Shifting the leaves, traces of wind that made it through graced the two with a refreshing cool sensation. A welcomed treat after all of this uninterrupted travel.

"And you wouldn't even let me waste any time in the last city we were in?" A playful jest. "That amazing smell we passed, the one I begged to investigate; we had time all along and now I'll never know!"

"I didn't want you causing a scene." Xayah didn't let her eyes break from the scenery. Checking every nook, every shadowy place she could see in the brush below them for any possible threat. An ambush would be the end of the line, getting caught off guard now would throw off her plans, even with the extra hours they'd managed to save. Something about how word would get around that we were here to cause problems. Which, while it's not wrong, would put a hitch in the plan she's put together. 

Silence hung in the air as Rakan only watched, wide smile slipping from his lips. His partner was still as stone, if only for her ears slight twitch at every forest sound. 

"You need to rest." Uncharacteristically soft spoken, Rakan steps forward and takes her hand in his own, eyes desperately trying to find hers hers hidden by her fringe. He rests his chin on her shoulder as she scans the fractured horizon she can make out through the foliage. 

"I can't miss the window. They're going to be making their rounds for just under an hour after sunset before shipping out. We can't-" Something about some guy with a chip on his shoulder and a god complex followed by a group of other guys with something to prove. Of course, they're only a stepping stone on the path to liberation, but the rebel has made it abundantly clear that this is a turning point.

And where ever she goes, he was going to follow.

"You'll be there." Rakan tunes out after hearing the time as he slowly wraps his arms around her, taking slow steps back until he sinks down against the tree behind them, pulling her down with him. 

"Rakan, I'm serious." Xayah turns in his arms to look up at his face, removing her hood.

"Sunset. You'll be there, I promise." He holds her closer, feeling the tension leave her shoulders. "But you can't keep pushing yourself." 

"I have to do this," A yawn escapes her as she leans into the other vastayan. "You know how essential this," 

"Miella," A gentle yet firm hand runs up and down her back as Rakan plants a kiss atop her head. "It's going to be okay."

Nestled in twisted branches, cloaked by thick foliage, they await nightfall. Xayah's soft breath against his skin, he watches her eyes flutter shut, finally coaxed to rest in his arms.

There's something they had to do, and it had to be done in the cover of darkness. Xayah was certain it had to be this night, but he could also just not wake her. This couldn't be more important than her health, surely, but as he continues to rub her back, eyes fixed on the spaces between the trees, he lets the selfish thought drift away. Humming a tune from what feels like life times ago, the wind shuffle through the leaves again. 

Sunset, he reminds himself. Then, off to another road, another horizon. Another step closer to the finish line, if there really is one. Even if the end is lack luster, with no pomp and circumstance, they would see it through together.


End file.
